Grandissez un peu!
by Robotfan
Summary: Marre de ces gamins. Il est temps qu'ils se prennent en main. Elle veut qu'ils soient liés à des individus de bonne famille. Et elle veut des petits-enfants. OS sur IDW.


**Grandissez un peu !**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un gros délire que je me suis faite à partir d'une idée. Cela n'a rien à voir avec mes autres histoires mais j'espère que vous apprécierez xD N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos retours. Ca fait toujours plaisir. Ha et Xeno appartient à Kuro Sha!  
**

« Nickel, j'ai besoin d'un cube d'energon ! »

« Nickel, je n'arrive pas à faire marcher l'aspirateur ! »

« Nickel, je n'arrive pas à brancher ça ! »

« Nickel, je me suis cassé un doigt ! »

Nickel ceci, Nickel cela…

L'aspirateur à la main, elle contempla la pièce devant elle. Etouffant un grondement de frustration, elle ne laissa paraître qu'une mine déconfite et blasée sur son visage.

Pas un pour rattraper les autres. Pas un pour relever le niveau.

Les jours comme ça, elle n'avait pas affaire à la DJD. Elle n'avait pas affaire à des tueurs sanguinaires en quête d'energon, qui torturaient leurs victimes en leur faisant manger leur propre cervelle ou en les broyant vivant.

Non. Elle avait affaire…

« Nickel ! Kaon est occupé! Tu peux sortir le chien ? »

Des enfants.

Non. Même pas des enfants. Des étincelants. Et encore, les étincelants seraient plus débrouillards que ne l'étaient ses camarades.

Oh oui. Elle était gâtée. Franchement gâtée.

Entre Tarn qui laissait traîner ses statues de Megatron et broyait son T-cog, Tesarus qui braillait pour échapper aux opérations médicales, Helex qui se plaignait, Kaon qui laissait faire son chien faire ce qu'il voulait et Vos qui était grossier en ancien Cybertronien, il y avait du lourd à corriger.

Et qu'était-elle censée faire avec cela ?

« Voyons voir…des cubes d'energon vides, des membres découpés, des livres, de la boue…Et on va dire que vous êtes sains d'esprit ? »

Le pire était qu'ils ne s'en rendaient même pas compte. Nickel se tourna lentement vers Tarn, occupé sur un Pad. Il agissait comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue.

« Tarn ! »

« Hm. Merveilleux. Bon boulot. »

Bien sûr. Elle n'était pas Megatron. Il ne l'écouterait pas et ne tiendrait pas en compte ses remarques.

« Tu pourrais leur dire de ranger.

\- La cause est la plus importante.

\- Bien sûr et ça vous dispense de passer le ménage.

\- Tu sais qu'il y a une boîte à plaintes dans mes quartiers ? Laisse un petit mot sur tes revendications et je consulterais cela avec attention, fit Tarn, l'air de rien.

Il était gonflé !

Lui qui était sensé être le leader, il agissait comme si ses camarades étaient de parfaits petits anges. Bien sûr, Nickel faisait le méchant policier et Tarn se contentait d'être le Papa gâteau qui ne voulait pas gronder ses équipiers et souhaitait juste se faire bien voir.

Oh oui. Atone n'aurait pas laissé passer ça.

Elle les aurait flanqués dehors à coups de missiles. Nickel balança son aspirateur, faisant sursauter Monsieur Masque en forme de logo.

\- Nickel ?

\- Il y en a marre ! Tu veux une plainte ? Je vais t'en donner une !

Et elle n'allait pas s'en priver.

« …Je ne comprends pas »

Il l'avait convoquée dans ses quartiers. Pourtant, tout était dit. Tarn tenait le papier par les deux bouts.

\- Et ces mots obscènes…

\- Ne change pas de sujet, Tarn. Cela ne peut plus continuer.

Elle avait été gentille. Elle aurait être plus grossière. Entourant ses revendications, Tarn montrait les différents mots obscènes qu'elle avait écrit en rouge, l'air sincèrement confus.

\- Je croyais que tu appréciais travailler pour nous.

\- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit !

\- Dans ce cas, quel est le problème ?

\- Relis la plainte, Tarn, grogna la Minicon.

Tarn s'exécuta, la lisant à haute voix.

\- _« …Travaille toute la journée dans une porcherie tenue par des…Neandertal. » _fit Tarn, impressionné. Neandertal est un terme très recherché.

\- Néandertal vous sied à merveille, soupira Nickel. Toi et tes coéquipiers, dans trois millénaires, quand vous serez plus vieux, vous en serez encore à secouer vos cubes d'energon vide pour en redemander parce que vous n'êtes pas fichus d'aller en chercher vous-mêmes !

\- Mais Nickel…on est en guerre.

\- L'apocalypse poindrait à l'horizon, je m'en tamponnerai le coquillage avec une babouche !

\- Ton langage…

\- Non, Tarn ! Cette fois, tu te dois de m'écouter !

Elle était certaine qu'il avait levé les optiques.

Il poussa un soupir.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Vous êtes insupportables ! Il faut que vous grandissiez un peu !

\- Dans ce cas, que proposes-tu ?

\- Déjà, vous allez me ranger vos BORDELS ! articula Nickel en activant ses fusées pour se retrouver à hauteur du visage de Tarn. Et ensuite, vous allez prendre vos responsabilités !

\- Responsabilité ?

\- Tarn, j'ai une info pour toi : tu es le leader, non ? Tu dois leur faire passer un message.

Tarn posa le papier doucement sur son bureau.

\- Bon. Je leur parlerai.

\- A la bonne heure.

\- Autre chose ?

\- J'en ai fini.

Nickel redescendit sur Terre et commença à se diriger vers la porte quand elle eut soudainement une idée.

\- J'ai une idée.

\- De quoi ?

\- J'ai peut-être un moyen qui vous forcera à grandir et à devenir de grands garçons responsables.

\- Nous le sommes déjà…

Nickel ne l'écoutait pas. Elle était déjà sortie.

* * *

« TU NOUS AS INSCRIT SUR UN SITE DE RENCONTRE ? »

Elle s'en moquait.

Ils étaient tous là, à l'entourer. Nickel était assise devant son ordinateur, sur le site en question. Vos criait en ancien Cybertronien des mots incompréhensibles.

\- Vos a raison, approuva Tarn. C'est vicieux.

\- Je m'en moque, vous l'êtes bien au travail.

\- Mais c'est quoi la logique ? grinça Helex.

\- Si vous rencontriez du monde, vous auriez peut-être une raison valable de devenir des individus responsables.

Helex et Tesarus s'échangeaient un regard.

\- Pas question, fit ce dernier.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça.

\- Vous trouverez le temps. Vous avez déjà des demandes.

Vos se pencha pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Nickel. Il lui posa une question, que Tarn s'empressa de traduire.

\- Pourquoi je n'ai pas de profil ? le questionna-t-il.

\- Et pourquoi moi, ma photo est sur un corps qui n'est pas le mien ? renchérit Kaon.

\- Pour Tarn, il est obsédé par Megatron, expliqua Nickel. Et pour Kaon, j'ai pensé que le corps d'un body-builder serait plus attrayant.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse !

\- Si. D'ailleurs, vous avez déjà des profils intéressés par le vôtre.

\- Tinder Cyber ? lut Helex.

\- Yep.

Malgré tout, les cinq garçons se penchèrent davantage pour observer les profils. Ils étaient apparemment curieux de savoir qui les contacterait pour une éventuelle rencontre.

Tesarus siffla à la vue de la photo d'une fembot qui souriait, l'air aguicheur.

\- Pas mal.

\- Tu rêves, le coupa Nickel.

\- QUOI ?

\- Pas celle-là, dit-elle en dégageant la photo. Trop vulgaire.

\- Déjà que tu nous inscrits sans notre consentement-

\- Je veux que vous épousiez des individus de bonne famille, grinça Nickel.

\- Hein ? crièrent-ils d'une seule et même voix.

Nickel lâcha, sans honte.

\- Je veux des petits-enfants, déclara-t-elle.

\- Tarn…fais quelque chose ! je crois qu'elle a besoin d'un psy, dit Helex en donnant un coup de coude dans l'épaule de son leader. Elle nous fait une dépression.

\- Effectivement. Et si on allait dans mes quartiers pour en discuter, Nickel ?

\- Peut-être plus tard. Pas celle-là non plus ! fit la Minicon.

Kaon s'étrangla.

\- Tu peux au moins nous laisser le choix ?

\- Une addict au nucléaire ? Tu n'as qu'à épouser Tarn, si tu préfères ! hurla Nickel, la colère l'envahissant à cette pensée.

\- Mais…

\- Tiens, celle-là pour toi, Vos.

Vos pleurnicha.

\- Comment ça, elle est hideuse ? fit Nickel. Elle est très jolie ! Même très sexy !

\- On peut donner nos avis ? la coupa Helex.

\- Hmm…seulement s'ils sont fondés.

Tesarus cliqua sur un profil.

\- Et celle-là ? sourit-il.

\- …Hm. Elle collectionne les rendez-vous d'un soir.

\- Cela me va !

\- Si je vous ai inscrits, c'est pour que vous trouviez une chaussure à votre pied ! lui rétorqua sèchement Nickel.

\- D'accord et moi, je ne peux pas ? fit Tarn.

\- Toi, tu es chanceux ! brailla Kaon.

\- Je ne veux pas me lier !

\- Moi non plus ! Et je ne veux pas d'enfants !

Nickel finit par attraper son ordinateur portable et actionna ses fusées. Avant même que Tesarus ne puisse la rattraper, elle leur claqua la porte au nez.

* * *

« …Tarn, ne nous laisse pas y aller ! pleura Kaon.

Tarn avait les bras croisés, fixant Nickel qui gardait ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle leur barrait la route pour rentrer dans le vaisseau.

Ils iraient à ces rendez-vous. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

\- Nickel…s'ils ne le veulent pas…commença Tarn.

\- Un rendez-vous. Je vous demande seulement un rendez-vous, pour que vous les connaissiez, dit Nickel.

\- Mais…et si ce sont des tordus ? demanda Helex.

\- Vous êtes costauds, non ? Cela m'étonnerait qu'ils s'en prennent à vous.

\- Mais Nickel…

\- Ha, une dernière chose !

Elle s'approcha pour leur distribuer des pastilles.

\- Faut que vous preniez vos précautions, sourit Nickel en leur adressant un clin d'œil.

Vos les reçut avec plaisir. Elle devinait qu'il souriait derrière son masque. Et des quatre, il était le seul à avoir fait des efforts pour se polir le châssis.

\- Il est content car la fembot lui plait, remarqua Tarn.

\- Bien sûr. Je l'envie même. J'aurais pu aller en rendez-vous avec elle, fit Nickel.

\- J'ai mal au ventre, fit Tesarus.

\- Et c'est maintenant que tu veux une opération chirurgicale ? Allez, au trot ! Eclatez-vous !

\- Mais Nickel…

Nickel ne partait pas.

Les quatre finirent par s'éloigner, le regard baissé, comme s'ils rejoignaient l'échafaud. Nickel afficha un grand sourire victorieux, tandis que Tarn croisa les bras, blasé.

\- Tu es pire que nous tous réunis.

\- Je prends ça comme un compliment.

* * *

Assis sur le canapé, dans le salon, Tarn et Nickel observaient tous à travers un écran de surveillance.

« Cela va être intéressant, ricana Nickel.

\- Puis-je aller chercher du haute-qualité au moins ? demanda Tarn. Histoire d'apprécier la torture que tu infliges à nos pauvres camarades ?

\- Pauvres camarades à qui tu permets tout. Cela fera la séance cinéma.

\- Nickel…

Mais elle le laissa faire. Il sortit et revint quelques minutes plus tard, deux cubes à la main.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi moi, je n'ai pas eu droit à un tel traitement ? l'interrogea-t-il, le ton bas.

\- Pour leur dire quoi ? Que Papa Megatron a abandonné la cause ? Que tu aimes tuer tes victimes en leur parlant ? Et tu crois que je tolérerais une fille qui accepte cela ?

Tarn tiqua légèrement.

\- …Je ne te savais pas si territoriale.

\- Chut. Ca commence.

\- On commence par qui ?

\- Helex, bien sûr ! fit Nickel, enchantée.

Elle activa la caméra.

Helex entrait dans le bar. Il regardait nerveusement autour de lui.

Il était apparemment le premier à arriver. Finalement, il s'assit à la table et attendit.

\- Qui est le chanceux ? fit Tarn en prenant une gorgée.

\- Un bot nommé Fracture.

\- Fracture…

\- Plutôt sexy.

Tarn la fusilla du regard. Nickel prétendit n'avoir rien remarqué et se concentra sur l'écran.

Dehors, une silhouette approcha. Un bot violet se dirigea vers l'entrée du bar en sifflotant.

\- C'est lui, sourit Nickel, ravie.

\- Oui…je dois avouer que tu as raison, dit Tarn.

Mais au moment même où Fracture passa la porte et vit la silhouette d'Helex de dos, le bot violet eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Il n'a pas l'air de lui plaire, remarqua Tarn.

\- L'apparence ne compte pas, fit Nickel.

Fracture sembla se reprendre. Il finit par se diriger vers Helex, mais au moment même où il allait le rejoindre, un bot orange ressemblant à un samouraï passa devant lui, le faisant se retourner.

\- Non ! s'écria Nickel.

\- Si…

Ils attendirent.

Fracture et le bot orange croisèrent leurs regards.

Fracture lui fit un clin d'œil et tout de suite, il perdit intérêt en Helex et rejoignit précipitamment le bot orange dehors, les deux s'éloignant bras dessus bras dessous.

\- Mais NON !

\- Et si, répéta Tarn.

Helex avait observé toute la scène.

Il parut dépité. Finalement, il commanda un cube de haute-qualité.

Puis, un autre.

\- Faudra aller le chercher et le réconforter, remarqua Tarn.

\- Pourtant, j'avais foi en Fracture ! hurla Nickel.

\- Un bot qui s'appelle Fracture et qui est chasseur de primes.

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Bien sûr. Et crois-moi c'est la dernière personne qui serait de bonne famille.

Tarn se mit à rire. Même lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver la situation hilarante.

\- « Je veux des individus de bonne famille », l'imita Monsieur Tête de Logo.

\- Tais-toi !

\- « Je veux des petits-enfants ». Tu comptais avoir des petits-enfants avec la tête de Fracture ?

\- J'ai dit : tais-toi !

Tarn ne s'arrêtait pas. Alors qu'elle se buvait son cube de haute-qualité, elle envoya le reste du contenu aux pieds du géant.

Cela le calma de suite.

* * *

« Allez, Kaon »

Kaon était au bowling avec une fembot verte et rose. Les deux s'entraînaient au lancer. Et pour l'instant, c'était la fembot qui menait le jeu.

« Pas mal, approuva Tarn qui se resservait un cube d'energon. On dirait qu'elle a l'air de plaire à Kaon.

\- Mais ce n'est pas réciproque.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce que Kaon est nul au bowling. Il est à zéro pour l'instant. Et parce qu'il a emmené son chien.

A un rencard.

Il avait emmené son chien à un rencard.

\- Parfois, cela plait, dit Tarn. Pour montrer qu'on a de la sensibilité.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr. Venant de toi, ricana Nickel.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé signifier ?

Kaon foira encore son lancer.

Le chien observait la scène, contemplant farouchement le rencard de son maître.

La fembot ne souriait pas. Kaon refit une nouvelle tentative.

\- Allez, j'ai foi en lui. Il va réussir à marquer, l'encouragea Tarn.

\- J'espère bien !

Kaon leva la boule.

Il la lança.

Et pour une raison complètement inconnue de Nickel ou de Tarn, la boule fut éjectée et écrasa les pieds du rencard qui hurla de douleur.

Quand Kaon la ramassa, ses pieds étaient en miettes.

Tarn pouffa.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Si, c'est hilarant, répondit le géant.

La fembot explosa. L'instant d'après, elle hurlait sur Kaon.

Le chien se redressa et se mit à grogner, n'appréciant pas le ton qu'elle utilisait vis-à-vis de son maître.

La fembot se retourna vers lui. Elle qui avait sa boule à la main, la lui lança à la figure.

Kaon ne réagit pas.

Il fixa la fembot, une expression indéchiffrable.

Il n'y eut qu'un temps de latence.

\- C'est mort, commenta Tarn.

\- C'est mort, approuva Nickel.

L'instant d'après, Kaon s'était jeté sur elle pour lui ouvrir le châssis avant de la dépecer. Son chien le rejoignit immédiatement après, accompagnant son maître dans cette torture avec grande joie.

* * *

« TU LES LAISSES FAIRE TOUT CE QU'ILS VEULENT !

Là, Kaon et Dominus quittèrent le bowling, le chien tenant fièrement un bras dans la gueule, remuant la queue tandis que Kaon lui tapotait la tête.

\- PAS LA PEINE DE HURLER, NICKEL ! JE NE SUIS PAS SOURD !

\- VRAIMENT ? J'AI L'IMPRESSION QUE C'EST LE CAS PARFOIS ! A CHAQUE FOIS, JE DOIS VOUS REPETER DE FAIRE ATTENTION A VOUS ET D'ÊTRE RESPONSABLES !

\- MAIS TU ME TAPES SUR LE SYSTEME !

\- ET C'EST MOI QUI HURLE MAINTENANT ?

Tarn baissa le ton.

Autant se montrer plus intelligent. Surtout que Nickel commençait à être pompette. Elle en était à son cinquième cube. Et Tarn en était à son sixième.

Lui aussi commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait. Et à la place, Nickel reportait la faute sur lui.

\- Je comprends, articula-t-il entre les dents.

\- Si tu pouvais de temps en temps contrôler les ardeurs de tes collègues ! » gronda Nickel, la dispute durant maintenant depuis dix minutes.

\- Ce sont aussi tes collègues ! Et moi au moins je ne leur impose pas un rencard !

\- Moi au moins, je leur apprends à être responsable !

\- Mais par Megatron, je te signale que je ne suis pas débile ! J'ai très bien compris tes motivations ! explosa Tarn, à bout de patience.

Nickel fit un geste pour le couper.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vos.

Elle pointa du doigt l'écran. Tout de suite, les deux s'arrêtèrent et se réinstallèrent devant l'écran. Tarn tendit un cube à Nickel qu'elle reçut et but d'une traite.

\- Ça risque d'être intéressant.

\- Je l'espère.

Vos faisait face à la fembot que Nickel avait choisi exprès pour lui. Ils étaient assis sur un banc, dans un parc.

La lune les éclairait et Tarn aurait presque pu trouver cela romantique.

\- Tu sais placer le cadre en termes d'ambiance, admit le géant.

\- Bien sûr. Tu me prends pour qui ? fit Nickel, ravie du compliment.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il va conclure.

Il avait foi en Vos.

Non pas qu'il n'avait pas foi en ses autres collègues. Mais Vos était le seul qui avait été emballé par le choix de Nickel.

Ils ne parlaient pas.

Manifestement, Vos n'osait pas parler en ancien Cybertronien. Les deux se contentaient d'observer les étoiles.

Tarn vit que la fembot lui avait pris la main. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire derrière son masque.

\- Regarde-les comme ils sont beaux, sourit Nickel.

\- S'ils concluent, cela nous fera de nouveaux partisans pour la cause Decepticon, apprécia le géant.

\- Ne gâche pas le moment.

\- Je dois admettre que tu as de bons goûts en la matière.

Nickel lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Quoi ? demanda le géant.

\- Ah oui, c'est ton genre ?

\- Pas du tout. Je dis seulement qu'elle n'est pas désagréable à regarder.

\- Je croyais que la cause était la plus importante.

\- La cause et Megatron, corrigea Tarn.

Nickel grogna.

Vos et elle se regardèrent.

Nickel sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle agrippa le bras de Tarn, ne détachant pas ses optiques de l'écran.

Cela surprit le géant mais ce dernier ne releva rien.

Finalement, Vos commença à ôter son visage.

\- Ils vont s'embrasser ! fit Nickel en se mettant à pleurer.

\- On ne devrait peut-être pas visionner cela…

\- Ha…Un si beau moment. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Je regrette le temps où ils étaient des gamins attardés.

\- Heu…

Etait-elle sérieuse ?

\- Maintenant, ils me manquent déjà.

\- Nickel…

Vos posa son visage à côté de lui.

Il s'approcha doucement de sa partenaire, cette dernière tendant les lèvres vers lui.

Et là, contre toute attente, Vos s'exprima.

\- Tu es aussi laide que Megatron et je veux te sauter.

Le silence tomba.

Nickel et Tarn ne parlèrent pas. Ils gardèrent la bouche ouverte, les optiques écarquillés.

Ils eurent du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

Juste…Quoi ?

La fembot le gifla.

Vos n'apprécia pas. Il agrippa son visage et lui sauta dessus littéralement.

\- WEAR MY FACE ! hurla-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe, lui plaquant son masque sur le visage de son ex-partenaire.

* * *

« …Je crois qu'il a voulu dire…qu'elle était aussi belle que Megatron et qu'il souhaitait aller plus loin, analysa Tarn.

\- …Tu lui as appris cela ?

\- Pas du tout !

\- TU NE POUVAIS PAS LUI APPRENDRE DES PHRASES INTELLIGENTES ?

\- JE LUI APPRENDS DES PHRASES INTELLIGENTES ! MAIS VOS A DU MAL A APPRENDRE VITE !

\- MAIS CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE D'ETRE AUSSI IDIOTS !

Elle finit par se lever en titubant.

\- Dire que Xeno se plaint des conneries de son Conjunx.

Xeno était une vieille amie de Nickel.

\- Mais je crois que vous tous réunis, vous battez tous les records de conneries du monde en une soirée!

\- Oh mais c'est bon ! je n'y suis pour rien !

\- SI, PARCE QUE SI TU LES CADRAIS UN PEU PLUS, ON N'EN SERAIT PAS LA !

\- ET CA VA ETRE ENCORE DE MA FAUTE ?

\- OUI PARCE QUE C'EST LE CAS !

Nickel se dirigea lentement vers la sortie, manquant de marcher sur les mini-figurines de Megatron.

\- ET TU LAISSES ENCORE TES LEGOS TRAINER !

\- CE NE SONT PAS DES LEGOS !

\- JE VAIS ME COUCHER !

Cela surprit Tarn.

\- Mais attends, tu ne regardes pas ?

\- Non ! Je n'ai plus envie de te voir ! grogna Nickel.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas voir Tesarus en action ?

\- Non ! Je vais me coucher ! J'en ai marre !

Tarn croisa les bras.

\- Tu es en train de réaliser que cette idée de rencard était mauvaise, finalement ?

\- Je suis en train de réaliser que vous êtes TOUS UNE BANDE D'INCOMPETENTS !

\- PARDON ?

\- EXACTEMENT ! VOUS N'ETES MÊME PAS CAPABLE D'AGIR NORMALEMENT POUR VOUS TROUVER CHAUSSURE A VOTRE PIED !

\- BON SANG NICKEL ! ARRETE DE TE COMPORTER COMME SI TU ETAIS NOTRE MERE ! OU NOTRE GRAND-MERE !

\- GRAND-MERE ? TU VIENS DE DIRE GRAND-MERE ?

Tarn se figea.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- JE SUIS VIEILLE, C'EST CA ? cria Nickel.

\- Non, pas du tout.

\- POURTANT TU LE SOUS-ENTENDS !

Désamorcer.

Désamorcer la situation…encore et toujours.

\- Il est possible pour nous, les membres de la DJD, de trouver notre âme sœur sans passer par le biais de sites de rencontre.

\- OUI MAIS TOI, TON AME SŒUR EST MEGATRON ! TU AS MEME UN OREILLER AVEC SA TETE DESSUS !

\- MAIS NON !

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait.

\- ON EN PARLE DES TEE-SHIRTS DE MEGATRON QUE TU NOUS FORCES A PORTER ?

\- Nickel…

\- HA ET DE LA MARQUE DE DENTRIFICE MEGATRON ?

Il poussa un soupir.

\- Je ne savais pas que ça t'ennuyait autant.

\- Réflexion faite. J'aurais dû t'inscrire aussi. Tu n'aurais pas mieux fait que tes camarades.

\- Même si tu m'avais inscrit, j'aurais refusé, fit Tarn, irrité.

\- HA OUI ?

\- Bien sûr.

Tarn se gratta l'arrière du casque.

\- J'ai déjà des…sentiments pour quelqu'un.

\- Ouais, ouais ! Megatron. Toujours Megatron ! grinça Nickel.

Elle marcha à nouveau sur une figurine.

\- TARN TU VAS ME RANGER TES LEGOS OU JE TE JURE QUE JE LES JETTE !

Mais ce n'était pas une figurine de Megatron.

C'était…autre chose.

Elle ramassa et observa.

Elle regarda le petit cube bleu entre ses doigts.

Tarn ne l'en dissuada aucunement.

Elle crut qu'il souriait derrière son masque.

\- Voilà. Tu as ta réponse.

\- …D'où elle sort ?

\- C'est mon secret. Elle est ressemblante, non ?

Nickel dessaoula immédiatement.

Son mini soi la toisait avec un grand sourire peint sur son visage.

Nickel se retourna vers Tarn, haussant un sourcil.

\- …Tu es sérieux ?

\- Bien sûr. Même si…je sais qu'Atone te manque encore.

Nickel ne répondit pas.

elle se contenta de sourire tristement.

\- …L'originale est mieux.

\- L'originale est toujours mieux.

Nickel approuva du chef.

Elle finit par fermer la porte.

\- Eteins l'écran.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- A ton avis ? Je n'ai pas envie de voir ça défiler sur les réseaux sociaux.

* * *

« …Ouah. »

Nickel et Tarn étaient étendus sur le lit, l'un à côté de l'autre.

Ils fixaient le plafond.

\- …C'était…

\- Oui.

\- Pas professionnel du tout, déclara Tarn.

\- Les autres vont se foutre de nous.

\- Ton vocabulaire.

\- M'en fiche.

Tarn haussa les épaules.

\- Ça valait le coup, non ? le questionna Nickel avant de rouler vers lui.

\- Ça valait le coup.

\- Hors de question qu'on recommence, hein ?

\- Hors de question.

Ils pouffèrent.

Finalement, Nickel vint se caler contre lui, la tête sur son châssis.

Elle savait qu'ils recommenceraient.

Ils ignoraient quand…mais très prochainement.

\- Et qui est le gamin irresponsable maintenant ? susurra Tarn.

\- N'abuse pas de ta chance. Demain, je prends un sac poubelle et je vire toutes vos affaires.

\- Mais Nickel…

\- Ha et tu vas m'enlever ces posters. Je n'ai pas envie que Megatron assiste à tous nos ébats.

\- Hmm…donc il y en aura d'autres.

Nickel sourit, mais n'ajouta rien.

Elle ferma les optiques, se sentant plonger dans une recharge lourde, ne se détachant pas du géant qui lui recouvra la tête de son bras.

Avec tout cela, ils en avaient oublié Tesarus.

Ce dernier revenait au vaisseau, un numéro à la main avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Il avait conclu.


End file.
